Spoonful of Glitter
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Ash learns that being magical doesn't mean your talents reside only in magic. Inspired by cedricsowners latest piece!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Human Target or any of its characters. They are property of Fox and the people belong to themselves. I intend no copyright infringement.

**Authoress Note: **I am working on "Of Magic & Formulas" I swear but now I've got all this Clarabelle/Ash crap that won't leave me alone so I made this to ease the plot bunnies a little… Don't think it helped much.. Huff! The character of Ash still belongs to cedricsowner. Clarabelle is my character.

**Extra Note: **These two just keep on coming! I blame ced. I always do lol! Nah! Luv ya, ced! I just gotta mess with ya ;P

* * *

**Spoonful of Glitter**

"Why does your magic… Uh… Why the glitter?" Okay so that wasn't how he meant for that to come on, but he really didn't know how to ask. Him and Clarabelle had been hanging out a lot lately; he'd been getting grounded a lot as well.

Clarabelle – wearing a paint splattered tank-top and shorts and dirty boots – looked away from her painting. When Clarabelle wasn't at the warehouse causing mischief and magical mayhem, she could be found in an old art studio not too far from the warehouse. The studio was covered in abstract art of all kinds. Sculptures, figurines, pottery, the works. The first time Ash had come over to visit, he'd been blown away to find a marble sculpture of a mermaid dancing. Clarabelle hadn't used any magic either. Just as she wasn't using magic to paint the abstract splatter art that… Oddly looked like himself.

Clarabelle – her frizzy hair dragged forcefully into a puffy ponytail with only a few strands loose in her face – beamed as she jumped down from the seven foot ladder she was on. She had been dropping paint down onto the canvas from the top. "How come when I use magic I leave glitter behind? Is that what you mean?" she asked, wiping her hands clean.

Ash nodded as he traced a half carved marble figure of a tree – Clarabelle had called it _Fairy Hallow_ – as Clarabelle grinned. Winston once said the Clarabelle's grinning made him think she wasn't normal… If only he only knew the half of it. "Welp!" she began, giggling as Lizzie jumped up into her arms and nuzzled her friend, "when I was born my mom said that I came out covered in glitter. The midwives – the ladies that helped my mom when she was having me – were elderly witches. They were so happy for mom! 'A luck witch! A luck witch! Oh how wonderful!'."

Ash jumped as Lizzie jumped onto his shoulder, mewing softly before pawing at his face. "So… It's a luck witch thing?" he asked, and Clarabelle gave a bubbly laugh. "Well kiiinnddaa," she sang as she bounced around the room to the paint, poking around until she pulled out a navy blue, "each luck witch comes out differently. Some of us have stars, or an animal birthmark, or even some say changing eye colors. A normal witch wouldn't show any magic until they were at least three. Luck witches magic shows from the day they're born."

Ash watched as Clarabelle wrinkled her nose and whistled, causing Ash to jump as he was almost knocked over. Snowfly. Ash had a feeling that broom didn't like him. Every chance it got, the broom would whack Ash in the knee, the back of the head, or even try to knock him over when Clarabelle called him. He was getting better at dodging the broom, but that didn't mean Snowfly didn't get his hits in. Clarabelle jumped onto Snowfly and had him fly over the painting. "Hey! Get up here!" Clarabelle called down, pointing to the ladder.

Shrugging, Ash walked over and climbed up until he was eye level with Clarabelle. She grinned at him as she scooped up a glob of paint onto her brush and slapped it down, splattering it across the canvas. Ash's eyes widened as he took in the full view. It _was _him! He hadn't been sure when he'd first saw it, but now that it was complete… Wait!

Ash tilted his head slightly and his eyes widened. It wasn't… Just him. Everyone! Winston, Ames, Ilsa, dad, Guerrero, Carmine.. They were splattered figures, but there was no doubt who they were! Ash stared in awe as Clarabelle laughed. "You like it? I got the idea last week! I didn't want to show you til I was done!" she exclaimed happily before clapping her hands. Ash watched as she blew a handful of glitter down onto the painting. It sparkled and glowed softly before – right before his eyes – the paint instantly dried.

"There!" she sang happily, before snapping her fingers. Ash jumped down from the ladder and watched as the drawing sat up straight. It was about as tall and wide as Winston. Ash stepped forward and touched the painting and couldn't help his own grin. "It's for you to take," she explained, jumping down from Snowfly. She leaned against him with a cheerful smile as the two looked at the painting.

He wasn't sure how he was going to get the thing back home, but he had a feeling Clarabelle would find her own colorful way of bringing it over… He just hoped it wouldn't cauyse to much of a mess. "Hey!" Clarabelle suddenly exclaimed, "since I gave you a gift, would it be okay if I tried something?" she asked. Ash gave her a wary look…. But then he saw her pink eyes full of gleeful delight, and he couldn't stop himself from muttering "sure" and smiling as she let out at a loud, bubblegum sweet laugh.

… He should have known frogs would be involved. He just wished they weren't now flying around the room and leaving froggy mucus all over the ceiling, walls, and furniture. "Well!" Clarabelle laughed, rubbing the back of her head with a large Cheshire grin, "that didn't go according to plan!"

Ash sighed and set to work on trying to drag the frogs down with a bucket turned into a makeshift net.

**R & R Plz**

**I HAD to do something with the frogs, ced! I HAD to haha!**

**Also sorry everyone! I can't help it! These are just too much fun!**


End file.
